Picking up the Pieces and Breaking the Tension
by StuntMcSniper
Summary: Stiles is experiencing a change to him after expelling the Nogistune from his body. How will this affect him in the pack and with his daily life? Well for starters he can't physically get hurt. Can he fix the damage he's done with powers he hurt others with? As always stay awesome- StuntMcSniper
1. Movie Night

Stiles kept thinking about all that he'd been through the last few weeks and he immediately began to get nauseous. After the Nogitsune had done all of those terrible things in his body the complete and utter fatigue that followed the events finally caught up with him. There was one thing however that the Nogitsune had done for Stiles that was good. He met Malia in Eichen House. They shared a special bond that night in the basement of the mental house and now that they could live their somewhat normal lives the bond they had only grew stronger. Despite having stabbed Scott and take the strife from him or ordering the death of Allison, he felt somewhat safe knowing that he had met the real Malia. He slumped down on his bed and began to fade away into the ever longing sleep that awaited him. All of the sudden there was a knock on the door and it suddenly opened. Scott stood there with a pizza and some soda resting a movie on top of the pizza box.

"Dude, you didn't forget about movie night did you?" Scott asked setting the pizza down on Stiles' nightstand.

"No I didn't, how could I forget. Who all said they can make it?" Stiles asked suddenly regaining some energy to fight the drowsiness he had just a moment ago.

"So far we have Kira, Lydia, and Malia. Derek said it sounded stupid so he's a no show." Scott said urging his buddy to get off of the bed.

'Malia' Stiles thought in his head, 'At least we have a chance to hang out in a non-awkward environment' Scott now with the help of Stiles carried the pizza and soda down to Stiles' living room. Scott had brought _The Blind Side _which had to be one of their favorite movies. Five minutes later they doorbell rang and Stiles went to go answer it. When he opened the door he was greeted by Lydia who insisted on being the first one on the couch who was followed by Kira and Malia who were carrying to big bags of popcorn.

"Hey guys, come on in. Need help with the popcorn guys?" Asked Stiles stepping out of the way so they could get in.

"I think we've got it but thanks Stiles." Said Kira setting the popcorn next to the pizza and soda. Malia was quiet due to the awkward tension between her and Stiles. They hadn't really talked about what happened at Eichen House and that was preventing any real progress they tried to make. Scott popped in _The Blind Side _and sat down next to Kira and Lydia who were on the couch. Stiles took the floor at the end of the couch and Malia was left standing. Scott realizing this offered Malia his spot on the couch.

"Thanks for the offer Scott but its fine, I'll sit on the floor with Stiles." Said Malia sitting next to Stiles. The movie started and Stiles went to turn off the lights and grab a couple of blankets. His dad had a late shift and he had been ok with people staying the night if people wanted to. Upon his return he saw that Malia was sitting in an uncomfortable manner with her back pressed awkwardly against the leg of a coffee table.

"Hey Malia, want me to grab you a pillow? That looks kind of uncomfortable." Stiles asked getting up just in case.

"I can go grab it, thanks though. I needed a drink anyway. Can you show me where the cups are?" She said getting up from her spot.

"Yeah sure, follow me." Stiles said leading her to the kitchen. He showed her where the cups were and suddenly he just had to talk to her.

"Malia, can we talk for a minute?" Stiles asked as Malia filled the cup with water. He didn't want to have a distant relationship with her just because they didn't deal with the problem.

"Yeah sure Stiles, you want to talk in here or out in the living room?" Malia asked setting her glass down.

"It's about what happened at Eichen House. I just feel this awkwardness between us because of what we did and I don't want it to affect us." Stiles said looking at her. She began dance around the subject because she was just as nervous about it as he was.

"It just happened Stiles, that's all. We both needed it so we did it." Malia said trying to end the subject there but he didn't buy it.

"If that's all that happened, why can't we act normal around each other? I don't feel like it was a mistake but I don't want to feel this way anymore." Stiles said leaning against the counter next to the stove.

"I didn't think it was a mistake either Stiles, I just don't know what to do now. You're sweet but I didn't know if you wanted a relationship. I didn't want to be the kind of girl that hangs on to any little thing she's given." Malia said staring at Stiles to see his reaction. Stiles had no idea that she would even think about being in a relationship with him. After all that the Nogistune had done to blacken his spirit Malia didn't even think about it.

"I didn't think that you…" Stiles began to say but was interrupted by Malia kissing him. She had closed the distance rather quickly but that didn't stop the passion behind the kiss. Stiles wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his neck. As they broke the kiss Malia was smiling from ear to ear as was Stiles. There was a silence as the two were embracing each other which allowed them both to think about what just happened.

"I didn't think that you were even remotely interested in me." Stiles said still pushed up against the countertop.

"I didn't think that you like me like that either." Malia said still smiling, "But for what it's worth I didn't think that that was a mistake either."

The two entered the living room just as the movie was halfway done and looked at their friends. Lydia was passed out next to Scott who was barely awake. Kira had also fallen asleep and used Scott's shoulder as a pillow. Scott saw them come in and was about to get up but Stiles cut him off.

"My dad said its fine if you all sleep over here, it would just be smarter if you didn't wake them up Scott."

Scott looked at his friend and knew something was up, "You sure man? I don't want to be a problem."

Stiles chuckled and disregarded his friend, "Dude don't sweat it, besides the Thanksgiving meal scene is coming up. Might as well enjoy the rest of the movie." With that said he sat down in his original spot but was joined by Malia who was right by his side. She grabbed his hand and laid her head down on his shoulder. She slowly fell asleep on him and by the end of the movie he was the only one awake. He slowly laid her down and put her head on the ground as he turned off the TV and put a blanket over the people on the couch. He then proceeded to pick up Malia and take her upstairs to his room. As he got up there he set her on his bed and put a blanket over her as well. He began to quietly walk away but realized she still had his arm.

"Will you lay down with me? I feel safer with you next to me." Malia said her eyes closed but not asleep anymore.

"Are you sure?" asked Stiles, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I can take the floor it's totally fine with me."

"No Stiles, please just until I fall asleep?" Malia pleaded.

"Ok if you really want me too." Said Stiles as he crawled up next to her. She scooted over some more to give him room and she turned around to face him.

"I'm really glad that we talked about what happened at Eichen House." Malia said looking at him.

"Me too, I feel a lot better now that the tension is removed." Stiles agreed.

"I want to ask you Stiles, do you have a girlfriend?" Malia asked in a serious but caring way.

"No I don't, why?" Stiles asked suddenly more awake then when he had been just a second ago.

"I just got to thinking, we both care for each other and you make me feel safe. Being with you makes staying human bearable. I just was wondering…" she started. She was then interrupted by the same passionate kiss she had given Stiles in the kitchen.

"Yes, I would Malia Tate." Stiles said as he broke the kiss. As the night progressed, they talked and talked about what they liked and didn't, what was on their bucket lists, who their celebrity crush was and when they were finally tired they fell asleep wrapped up together as one. Malia had her back to Stiles and he had his arms wrapped around her. Stiles' mind was piecing together what had just happened; the girl he liked likes him back, they kissed twice, and they were now a couple. As he finally fell asleep he felt comfort in the warmth that Malia had brought him as she felt comforted by him. He had never slept that well for as long as he could remember.


	2. The Following Morning

The following morning Stiles quietly got out of bed careful not to wake Malia up. As he crept down the stairs he could smell the coffee his dad always makes before going to work. He saw Scott, Kira, and Lydia all still asleep on the couch and decided that he'd surprise them with breakfast. He went to the pantry and got out pancake mix and then got eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator. As he turned on the burners on the stove he carefully and quietly removed the griddle to make the pancakes. He read the instructions and started to stir the pancake mix as the eggs and bacon started to cook. By the time that he had finished with the pancakes the aroma in the house seemed to welcome everybody. He got out plates, cups, silverware, milk and juice and began to set the table. The making of the breakfast was time consuming but it would be worth it because his friends would enjoy it. As he finished setting the table, Scott began to stir on the couch.

"Hey man, what time is it?" Scott asked quietly so as to not wake up either Kira or Lydia.

"It's like 7:30 dude, go back to bed. I'll wake you when I'm finished." Stiles said not wanting Scott to see what he had planned.

"Alright dude, whatever you say." Scott mumbled as he fell back asleep.

Stiles made quick work of finishing up breakfast and prepared a tray with eggs, bacon, pancakes with syrup, and orange juice to take up to the sleeping Malia. When he reached his room he saw that she was still asleep; she looked so cute when she was sleeping. He cautiously set the tray on her lap and gently woke her up.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey" He said as he kindly shook her leg. Malia began to wake up and after she rubbed her eyes she was surprised to see a full course breakfast sitting in her lap. What made it even better was that Stiles was there to wake her up.

"You made me breakfast?" Malia asked as she repositioned the tray to sit up.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I woke up early and thought you'd might enjoy it." Stiles said completely trying to undermine his act of kindness.

"Thank you, it looks delicious." Malia said smiling at Stiles. She then kissed his cheek which made him blush a little bit. They were both adjusting to being in a relationship with one another.

"Well," Stiles said enthusiastically, "Are you going to eat it or what?"

"Well duh." Malia said digging into her food.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on the others and see if they're up." Stiles said moving off of his bed. He went downstairs and saw an empty couch only to find that his friends were all eating at the table. They were completely oblivious to his presence until he walked into the kitchen.

"Stiles, did you make these?" Asked Lydia; who looked like she was very much enjoying her breakfast.

"Yeah, you were all asleep and I thought it'd be nice to wake up to." Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's delicious." Kira said in between bites. Scott was taking a drink of orange juice before he talked to his friend.

"So this is why you wanted me to stay asleep this morning isn't it?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"You know me, can't let you in on my plan until I'm ready." Stiles said matching his friends grin.

"Where is Malia?" Asked Lydia suddenly looking around for the missing person.

"Oh, she's upstairs eating." Stiles said somewhat red in his face.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Yeah, when we went to the kitchen last night we just started talking and…" his voice trailed off as Malia came downstairs to put her dishes away.

"Hey." She said to Stiles before kissing him and setting her dishes down. "We're a couple now." Malia said as if her friends couldn't tell after what she just did.

"So what made you guys decide to date?" Scott asked his friends. Everyone was thinking the same question with Lydia just dumbfounded.

"We started to get to talk in Eichen House. Now that I don't have a crazy fox spirit in me I don't have to worry about hurting anyone." Stiles explained. He left the big part of Eichen House out of the conversation because he didn't want them to know.

"Well congrats guys!" Scott said in a cheery voice. He was happy for Stiles and Malia, they deserved to have someone they care about. The friends made small talk as they finished their breakfast and around 11:30 Scott, Kira, and Lydia said their goodbyes and went home. Malia didn't want to leave just yet and Stiles didn't want her to leave. They laid down on his couch and turned on the T.V. and just watched whatever was on. Malia was laying with her head on Stiles' chest and he was playing with her hair and holding her hand.

"You want to know something?" Malia said turning to look at Stiles. "Being with you makes being human worth it."

Stiles was at a loss for words. He knew how badly Malia had wanted to return to the woods that she lived in and how she longed to feel the wind as she ran on all fours.

"Seriously? I mean that much to you?" Stiles asked her sincerely.

"Now that I think about it, yes you do." Malia said smiling at him. Stiles and Malia kept watching T.V. for about two more hours and her dad called her phone. They parted at the door each wanting to stay with the other much longer. They kissed goodbye and Malia got in her dads car and went home. Stiles was standing in the doorway waving goodbye to her. When she was out of view he went inside and laid down in his bed. His sheets stilled smelled like her and he noticed her jacket sitting on his chair at his desk. He didn't even realize that she had left it here. On the jacket was a piece of paper that said 'Now I have an excuse to come over here later tonight.' –XOXO Malia. Stiles grinned knowing that they were going to be together again soon.


	3. Stiles's Recollection

Authors Note: Sorry about the delay, I've had a hard time thinking about what to write the chapter about. I decided to go with some bromance between Scott and Stiles and recap about what the buddies have gone through. Tell me if you like the different POV's in one chapter and I'll do more of them. Chp. 4 coming soon and I've already got an idea for Chp. 5 thanks to a comment. Enjoy :) StuntMcSniper

As Stiles went about his day he kept thinking of Malia. She kept creeping into his thoughts no matter what he was doing and he enjoyed it. When his dad came home for lunch he asked how the movie party was, how Scott, Lydia, and Kira are doing and how Malia's doing adjusting into her new environment. 'Malia', there's that name again; he thought her dark caramel hair, her beautiful smile, the feeling he gets around her. He was snapped out of his daydream by his dad who was looking at his son strangely.

"You doing ok Stiles?" he asked with a concerned voice. "Everything going ok?"

"What?" Stiles asked trying to remember what they were talking about. "Yeah, I'm doing fine. Actually I'm doing great!"

"Well as I was saying, how is Malia doing?" The sheriff asked again.

"Oh she's handling it pretty well. Scott and Kira are helping her keep her animal side in check and Lydia is helping her adjust in the fashion department." Stiles said answering his dad's question.

"That's good to hear." The sheriff said glancing down at his watch. "Crap I got to go, I'm going to be late. You're on your own for dinner I got a late shift."

"Ok dad, see you when I see you." And with that the sheriff went back to work. Stiles grabbed his lacrosse stick, a couple balls, and his car keys and went to go practice for the upcoming season. He listened to music in his jeep as he was going to the schools practice fields when he got a text from Scott.

_I'm not doing anything, wanna hang? _

Stiles replied when he got the chance a couple minutes later.

_Fields at school, bring your stick_

It had been a while since Scott and Stiles had actually gotten to just be normal like they were before any of this. Scott had been Stiles' best friend for as long as he remembered and after the death of Stiles' mom, the duo had been inseparable. There have been many defining moments in their friendship that strengthened the bond they already had. When Scott was under the influence of the dryad and he drenched himself in gasoline, Stiles almost lost his best friend. Stiles knew that this wasn't Scott but he was drawn away by how he was talking about their time being normal teenage boys. When he said that they were nothing before he was bitten, it reminded Stiles of how much the two had been through together and how they always got through it. Stiles kept thinking how much Scott had done to be there for him when the Nogitsune had taken control of him. He didn't realize when he got to school because he was recollecting on the events he'd been through the last few years. Stiles was made stronger by these challenges though and it made him have to think outside the box almost every time he hit an obstacle. Scott banged on the hood of the jeep and startled Stiles. He got out of his car and greeted Scott. It felt good to be with Scott and just relax to the best of their abilities. He was finally in a good place in his life for once in a long time. He had the girl, the friends, and so far the story of a lifetime.

Malia's POV _

Her dad dropped her off at home and went to work. He said that she'd have to fend for herself for dinner, little did he know she knew how to do that perfectly. She was glad that she and Stiles were a couple now because she was crazy about him. He was super smart and funny plus he was totally hot. She left her jacket at his place so she could go over and see him again, she could care less about the jacket. After what happened at Eichen House she knew that she was not done with Stiles Stilinski. She called Lydia but she was busy with a school project and said she'd call her later. Malia decided to practice shifting like Scott had taught her. She put a spare pair of clothes into her bag and put them on her back. This was the first time she had tried anything like this but she had always wanted to try it. She put the bag on her back and shifted into a werecoyote. The bag surprisingly stayed on her and she bolted out into the woods behind her house. She loved the familiar feeling of the dirt and leaves beneath her feet, the wind in her mane, and the soothing sounds of the forest surrounding her. She quickly found the scent that she longed for since she had gotten home, _Stiles_. She ran towards the direction of the scent and didn't look back. She quickly reached the lacrosse fields and shifted behind the bleachers changing into her clothes. As she watched Scott and Stiles pass the ball between each other she realized that she'd never seen people play lacrosse before. She watched as Stiles went from the top of the goal to the back of the goal with determination to score. She watched Scott follow his friend with ease and the two were enjoying it. Malia liked watching Scott and Stiles do this and decided that she would attend every lacrosse game Stiles went to. Little did she know that hitting was involved in the sport; this made it even more enjoyable to watch. She suddenly realized that Scott knew she had been here watching them and had probably told Stiles. Stiles was already jogging over to meet her as was Scott. The two boys were sweaty and grinning, they obviously had enjoyed the company of each other.

"Sorry if I distracted you guys." Malia said a little embarrassed realizing she was basically stalking them.

"Distracting us? I didn't even realize you were here." Stiles said sitting next to her.

"So what's up?" Scott asked still standing. It was getting around dinner time and the teens were all starting to get hungry.

"Lydia was busy so I decided to practice shifting and I followed my favorite scent here." Malia said blushing as Stiles grinned ever so slightly.

"Well I'm starving and I bet you two are as well." Stiles said with his friend and girlfriend agreeing. "Let's all go grab a burger and enjoy each other's company."

Scott groaned, "I can't, my dad and I have dinner plans tonight. My mom has a late shift."

"Maybe some other time. In that case, Malia would you like to accompany me for a burger and possibly a milkshake?" Stiles asked her.

Malia's stomach grumbled at the thought of the food and got excited at the thought of being alone with Stiles. "I would love to join you Stiles. Any idea's on where to eat?"

"I do, it's a surprise." He said in a charming way. With that they said goodbye to Scott who got on his dirt bike and started to go home. He and Malia made their way to his jeep, he opened her door, played music, and was kind of glad that Scott couldn't make it. He had wanted to spend time with Malia but didn't want to be clingy. He knew that they both cared for each other and he didn't want to suffocate her. They ate dinner and talked for an hour or so and they went back to his house. Malia's dad texted her saying, _Gonna be working late, sleep well. _She replied to him and then didn't check her phone again. They watched TV together and time flew by. It was already 11:30 and she didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay here with Stiles, wrapped in his embrace, right next to him. Stiles got up and she thought he was getting his keys to take her home. Instead he grabbed her phone and texted her dad, "Spending the night at Lydia's, see you tomorrow. Love you." He read aloud before sending it. She smiled knowing he didn't want her to go just as much as she wanted to stay. They went up to his room and laid down on his bed enjoying the silence with each other. They started to kiss and ended tangled up with each other. It was a humid night in Beacon Hills and it began to show itself to the two. Stiles got up to go to the bathroom and came out in pajama pants without a shirt.

"If this makes you uncomfortable I can put a shirt on." Stiles said sheepishly. Malia too was hot and thought it was a smart idea. She did the same and undressed until she was in her bra and underwear.

"I hope this isn't making this awkward." She said looking at Stiles. There was a distinct understanding between the two and they began to get tangled up in each other again. They didn't want to rush things but they knew that they definitely wanted to be together. They needed each other to function as well as they could; they were each other's anchors.


	4. Terrible Nightmare

Stiles woke up in his bed without Malia next to him. He remembered that she was spending the night at his house and he wondered where she went. There was something different about his room that made him sit uneasily while he checked the time. It was 3:45 in the morning, the air was still humid and heavy, and his door was wide open. He remembered closing it so he and Malia could have some privacy. He walked into his hallway quietly so as to not wake up his dad and saw his door was open as well. He went down his stairs to see his living room trashed. Tables were broken, couches were ripped, lamps were smashed and the front door was ripped from its hinges. He ran to his dad's room only to find that he too was gone. Stiles got a sick feeling in his stomach and ran out the door. He saw a trail of blood that started from the bottom of the stairs and led into the woods. Stiles frantically started yelling for his dad and Malia but was answered by the silence of the trees. Taking off in a dead sprint, Stiles chased after the trail that was leading him deeper into the forest. It wasn't long before he found himself in an opening near a creek but the trail had stopped. He looked around and saw what seemed to be a cave that was somewhat hidden in the brush. Stiles ran inside to find that his dad and Malia were being held by berserkers, the same ones from Mexico. He tried to run forward to help but he was stopped by and invisible wall. He pounded and screamed his lungs out trying to distract the monsters to no avail. Malia looked at Stiles as did his dad, they were scared and beaten. They were both bleeding in several places. A berserker raised its hand to show a blade in it. Stiles' eyes widened and he frantically tried to run to Malia. He saw that the berserker that had his father had done the same. Malia looked at Stiles and said, "I love…" She never got to finish the sentence; the berserker slit her throat. His dad looked at Stiles and the look in his eyes gave it away. _Its ok son, it's ok. _Stiles wept as the second berserker killed his dad and then suddenly the barrier was gone. The berserkers had vanished but the bodies of Malia and the Sheriff still remained. He ran to them and cradled them as he cried. Suddenly a man with no mouth was standing at the exit of the cave. He held a hatchet in his hand that had fresh blood on it and slowly approached Stiles. He looked at the strange man and realized what was about to happen to him. The mouthless man somehow said, "_The list Stiles, you and your loved ones are all on the list._" He brought the hatchet down and as it made contact Stiles woke in his bed screaming. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Malia woke up next to him and immediately put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and latched on to her tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder. His dad busted into his room worried for his son's safety. He paid no mind to Malia because he already guessed that she and Stiles were together. He sat on his son's bed and made sure Stiles was ok.

"Stiles, you with me buddy?" His dad asked getting Stiles' attention. Stiles let go of Malia and hugged his dad tightly.

"You're both ok. It was a dream." Stiles said with his face in his father's shoulder. He didn't want to explain what he had just had a nightmare of to them. It was so real and terrifying that he couldn't fall back asleep. His dad left him about 15 minutes later after making sure he was ok. Malia constantly held his hand and reassured him that it was only a nightmare.

"Malia, it was those things from Mexico. They took you and my dad and slit your throats in front of me. I couldn't stop them and it felt so real. There was a man that said everyone I loved was on a hit list and then he killed me." Stiles said giving her the short story of his nightmare.

"Oh Stiles, that's terrible. I promise that I won't leave you. We're mates right? We need each other, we keep each other safe." Malia said looking Stiles in the eyes. "I won't let that happen Stiles. I promise." She kissed him and he kissed her back. Being in her embrace made him feel safe again. When he was with her he felt strong. Malia was still only in her bra and she moved to where she was straddling him.

"Stiles I want you." She said between kisses. Stiles wanted her as well. He wanted her badly. Despite wanting not to rush things, they were in love. Malia found his hidden box of condoms that he had bought just in case and grabbed one. As she took off her clothes and he his boxers, she was happy. Stiles put the condom on and began to kiss Malia. They fell on his bed and she giggled as he kissed her neck and everywhere else. They changed positions and she was on top of him again. She loved the way he felt inside of her. They continued for a time before both hitting their climaxes that were close together. She finished first and waited until Stiles was done before collapsing on his chest. They were both breathing hard and he began to play with her hair as she drew patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Stiles, I love you." Malia said getting up and looking at him for a response.

Stiles was surprised by her statement and smiled. He kissed her and said, "I love you too Malia Tate."

They both fell asleep like that and they felt at peace. Stiles still had a weird feeling about his nightmare. Specifically what the man had said.

_The list Stiles, you and your loved ones are on the list._


	5. Homecoming

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been having writers block and I didn't think of anything to write. I know the seasonal time for this chapter is wrong but this is a Stalia fic, enjoy the Stalia. If you have any ideas on what to do for chapters, PLEASE let me know. I actually read what you say and I'm open to just about anything. Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

** -StuntMcSniper**

The days flew by in Stiles' world; Malia was keeping him from being bored. School was school and he didn't have much to do after school. They typically hung out, watched TV, sometimes they went out to eat and sometimes there were _other _activities the two engaged in. The message that the man told Stiles still kind of freaked him out and he decided not to tell anyone but Malia. He always knew he could trust her with anything he told her. She felt the same way about him and she relied on him to keep her from leaving her human form for good. The pack was doing well for a change, none of the pack members had to deal with supernatural dilemmas. Instead of that they dealt with teenager dilemmas like homecoming or school papers. Homecoming however was the number one thing on peoples mind as it soon approached. Stiles knew he was going to take Malia but he wanted to make asking her in a special way. He thought about all the different ways to ask her but he always drew a blank on something spectacular. He texted Scott for ideas.

_What does she like? Try to do something that will be important to her. _Scott replied to Stiles' question.

_Like what? She likes the woods and country music is her favorite. _Stiles texted to Scott.

_Holy crap, just had an idea. _Scott suddenly texted.

He filled in Stiles on the details and they quickly got to work. Part of this had to do with Scott training Malia later today. Stiles had to admit that this idea was genius and he thanked Scott. He'd already asked Kira by taking her to dinner and a movie, he put a note on her sword and she said yes. They were almost done with the prep work and Scott decided to text Malia.

_Meet me at my place in 20 minutes, we're going to train some more._

Malia's POV

Malia got a text from Scott as she was studying. Thank god, she was getting frustrated with all of this work. How was she supposed to know what theory showed the distance between congruent lines? She put her books up and grabbed a jacket and a quick bite to eat. When she got to Scott's house he was waiting with a hoodie. She quickly realized that the hoodie was Stiles' hoodie.

"You're going to find Stiles with his scent." Scott explained.

"I already did that, remember the lacrosse fields?" Malia replied tiredly but she really wanted to see Stiles.

"He's got a different scent on right now but you've got to use this to find him." Scott said handing the hoodie to her.

"You sure about this Scott? I don't see the point?" Malia said taking the hoodie.

"Trust me, you want to do this Malia." Scott said walking inside smiling.

She took a sniff of the hoodie and tried to pick out individual smells. She smelled Stiles of course, but she also smelled the woods. She remembered that smell before, she smiled because she knew exactly where he was. She took off in the direction of her old home. It took her around 10 minutes to get there and upon her arrival she saw that the cave had some additions. There was a red and white checkered blanket on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle of it. On top of the box was a note that had her name written on the outside. She opened the letter and read it, _Malia Tate, would you go to homecoming with me? If so please say yes, if not too bad you're stuck with me. _She smiled and said yes. Stiles emerged from behind her and he was smiling too. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms with full force. Stiles caught her and got his hands wrapped around her hips as they kissed. They were both insanely happy with the decision she made. As they stopped kissing, they sat down to begin to eat what Stiles had brought. He made her favorite meal and made a small cake for the two of them. The meal was delicious and the two just laid together looking at the stars in the now dark sky. They just enjoyed the silence and the company that they had. As they dozed off, Malia heard a sound in the distance thinking it was nothing. She loved having Stiles next to her and his warmth that she took from him. As she fell asleep that sound got closer very quickly. It was too late and before she realized it there was a man that had a gun and a stun stick pointed at her and Stiles. The man was several stages of strange. He had no mouth, was bald, and was almost silent in his approach. Malia prepared to defend Stiles from the man looked at him to see him petrified.

"No, it can't be. It wasn't real." Stiles murmured.

"What Stiles? What's wrong?" Malia asked worried.

"That's him, he's the one from my dream." Stiles whispered.

Before she knew what happened the man got her with the stun stick and she was knocked unconscious. It couldn't have been more than an hour that she was out and when she woke she saw and smelled blood. Stiles was gone and he was hurt.


	6. Change is Coming

Malia frantically searched around for Stiles. She checked his house, the school, Scott's house, she even checked her house. He was nowhere to be found and that scared her. She called Scott and explained what happened and what she'd done to try and find him. Scott quickly got everyone looking and asking around. She took Scott to the cave and showed him where she last saw Stiles.

"We were just laying here and then when I woke up he was gone." Malia said on the verge of tears. Scott surveyed the area and tried to find a scent of his friend. He couldn't find anything, even a whiff of Stiles anywhere.

"This is strange Malia, usually I should be able to at least faintly smell him. It's like he's disappeared completely." Scott said with a frown on his face. "I'm going to go check with Deaton at the clinic. I'll call everyone if I find something."

Malia was desperate to find Stiles. She felt so vulnerable without him as if she had an open wound. She went home and laid in her bed and cried for hours. She finally fell asleep but she'd never felt this cold before.

Stiles' POV

I woke up and I was tied to a chair in what seemed to be a basement. My head hurt like crazy and I noticed that there was blood at my feet. I looked around for the mouthless man only to find that he wasn't there. I was all alone in what seemed to be a basement in an abandoned house. There was a phone on the table across from me so I made it my goal to reach it. I started to scooch the chair over to the table and before long, I had the phone. I pressed my nose on the numbers and typed in Malia's phone number. It rang twice and then she answered, "Hello? Who is this?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Malia! I don't know where I am and I'm bleeding." I said in a worried tone.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Malia asked suddenly awake.

"Get Scott and go get my dad, have him trace this call." I said not answering her. "I feel strange, I don't think I'm bleeding anymore." I said trying to find my wound.

"Ok stay on the line. I'm running to Scott's house." She said running with her phone. Malia quickly explained to Scott what's happened and they ran to the police station to get the Sherriff.

" , we need you to trace a call. It's Stiles." Scott said when he saw his friend's dad.

"What's wrong? What trouble is Stiles in?" He asked pulling them into his office.

"We were in the woods and he was kidnapped by a guy with no mouth." Malia told him.

"That's impossible, Peter just killed a guy with no mouth at the school." said. "Here's the location of the call."

Scott memorized the location and took off to get Stiles. It was a house in the woods and Scott busted down the front door.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled through the house.

"Down here!" Stiles yelled from the basement of the house. Scott quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed Stiles who was weak. He smelled weird and checked him for injuries. There was a tear out of his shirt and blood on the cloth but no wound. He paid it no mind and got his friend home and in bed. Malia was waiting for him in his room. Stiles had to have Scott check him again and he decided to crash on the couch just to be safe. When Stiles opened his door he was swarmed by a worried Malia who hugged him and didn't let go. They didn't talk at all, they just stood there embracing each other. Malia had her face shoved in the crook of his neck and just stayed there. They moved to his bed and left their clothes on still not letting go of each other.

"Malia, I was so scared. I was just worried that he hurt you." Stiles said looking into her chocolate eyes.

"I'm fine, I was worried that he did something to you." Malia said looking back into his eyes.

"I think he did Malia. I don't know what's going on but I feel strange. I'm going to ask Scott about it tomorrow." Stiles had no idea that his world was about to get flipped upside down.


	7. What Happened to Him?

It'd been about a week since Stiles had been kidnapped, and he didn't tell Scott about what had happened to him. Until Stiles had an idea on what had been done to him he didn't want to worry his friends. On top of this drama in his life Malia had found out that Peter was her father and refused to talk to Stiles. She didn't come over to sleep, she didn't respond to his texts, she had cut him off from her. He was heartbroken but understood why she did it. Instead of fighting over it he just let it happen. Stiles didn't talk to anyone about it and just began to be silent during and after school. Scott pleaded with his friend to talk to him about it but he just couldn't. They left Stiles alone to heal and feel better but the still needed him to figure out who the Benefactor is. He was in his bed alone when he had gotten a text from Scott telling him to come to a movie with him. He responded, _Sorry bro, busy. Maybe some other time. _After sending that he heard a sound from outside his window and hoped for the best. Maybe she had forgiven him or she was here to get her stuff. He was just happy to see her. Sadly it was only Scott that was trying to get in.

"You know you have a key, right Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing?" Scott said sitting on his bed.

"I'm fine Scott, I just lost the girl I love trying to protect her." Stiles said irritated.

Scott seemed to back off to let his friend cool off. "Just remember you're not alone, you've got the entire pack that can help you." With that Scott leapt out of Stiles' window. Stiles knows that his friend means well but he just wants to be alone.

*1 Week Later*

Scott had tracked down an assassin that was after them. It was a group of 5 people that had some military training. Scott called together the pack and they set out after them, Malia was willing to talk to Kira, Lydia, and Derek but refused to talk to Scott or Stiles. They met outside of the warehouse where the assassins were. Stiles tried to talk to Malia but she shot him down with a cruel look. Now not only was she not talking to him, she hated him. Derek was trying to side with Stiles but Stiles told him not to get in trouble for him. Stiles gripped his baseball bat in his hands and kicked in the door to the warehouse. The pack charged in but saw no one inside. Suddenly the room filled with gas and there was a flash of light. The five killers rappelled down from the ceiling and quickly surrounded the supernaturals and Stiles. They began to open fire and his friends began to fight. He swung his bat at one of the men but got clocked in the face making him throw the bat instead of make contact. His vision was blurred by the tears in his face but he realized that he was next to Malia. She was fighting a woman who had a knife in her hand and was clearly winning. Malia had slashes on her stomach and some on her arms. She was kicked back and before she could recover the women made a motion to stab her. Malia might not talking to Stiles but he still loved her and wanted to protect her. He shoved her out of the way and felt a piercing in his gut. Malia was on the ground and looked in awe to see Stiles with a knife entering and leaving his abdomen.

"Stiles!" Malia screamed. The fighting had seemed to stop as the all looked at the boy. He looked at the women as he went to pull the knife out. Stiles began to feel something in himself change and he pulled the women close to him and threw her across the room. He looked down at his stomach and saw the knife still sticking out of him. Stiles took one hand and yanked the knife out and threw it aside. When he heard metal shatter he looked at the knife again. It was impaled in the cement wall. He then went to look at his wound and it was gone. Stiles seemingly had no injury at all. He looked at the other men to see that they had laid down their weapons and begged for mercy. His friends were staring at him dumbfounded. Stiles could hear them call his name as he ran from the warehouse to his jeep. Most of all he remembered Malia's voice, "Thank you Stiles. I'm sorry." Stiles didn't know what he was, but he was beginning to get an idea as to who did this to him.


	8. New Powers

Stiles could only guess one thing that would allow him to have powers like this; the nogitsune's power hadn't completely left his body. He never really had any thought about the effects that the spirit would have left him when he was expelled from his body. Throughout the next couple of days he had just kept to himself in his classes and rarely talked to anyone in the pack. The only exception was when Lydia needed his help with Brunski in Eichen House. He learned then that his new abilities only prevented major wounds, not minor ones. This is how he ended up in the hospital with Melissa preventing him from leaving. He decided to make the best of things and asked for a cassette player to listen to the tape on. When she returned with Malia he was utterly surprised. She had been avoiding him for at least a week and now she was checking up on him in the hospital.

"I heard you almost died." She said answering Stiles' mental question as to why she was here.

"I heard you almost died too." He said in return.

"What happened to you?" She asked looking at a seemingly fine Stiles.

"Brunski was beating on me, turns out he was a serial killer." He said kind of jokingly.

"Makes sense." Malia said.

"What happened to you?" Stiles asked.

"We almost got lit on fire." Malia said, "Everyone is ok though."

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She assured. "Ok well I should go."

"You don't have to." Stiles said in a hurried tone.

"I think I should go." As Malia tried to open the door she found it was locked. The two ended up locked in together. This was the first time in a week that they could talk about what happened. When questioned about Melissa's motives and saying she was stupid Stiles replied, "Smart people do stupid things for good reasons. I wouldn't hold it against Melissa for the rest of her life even if she tried to apologize hundreds of times through calls and texts."

"Would she keep begging?" Malia asked now face to face with Stiles.

"She would." He replied.

"Look Stiles, I'm not good with things like forgiveness. Some things I pick up quickly but other things…" She trailed off.

"Are like math?" he finished.

"I hate math." Malia said looking at him.

"Do you hate me?" He asked looking for a response.

"No Stiles, I like you. I really like you." She told him open heartedly.

"I can work with that." Stiles said jokingly. Malia closed the distance between them and placed her lips on his. She missed the feel of him and the warmth he brought. As they parted from the kiss the door opened and the duo realized why Melissa locked the door. Smart people do things for smart reasons.

*Later that Night*

It was over; the dead pool had ended. Stiles was laying in his bed and he felt better than he had in the last several weeks. He rolled over thinking that his bed would still be empty but thankfully he had found Malia sleeping next to him. He had missed how she made him feel. Normally he was the one in the pack that put the pieces together but now someone relies on him for daily things. She made him feel important and he liked that feeling. She stirred and opened her eyes to find him gazing at her. They moved closer to each other and latched on to the other. They both felt safe here and it was something that they needed. Stiles suddenly got up out of the bed so Malia rose as well.

"Will you try something for me?" Stiles asked as the gears in his head started moving.

"Try what?" Malia asked hesitantly.

"Get your claws out and stab me in the gut." He looked very determined about this.

"Why would I do that?" Malia asked in a worried tone.

"If I didn't get hurt from a knife wound, what will hurt me?" Stiles asked taking off his shirt. "I trust you Malia, I wouldn't ask anyone else to do this."

"Ok, but only this once. I don't want to do this again." Malia said mentally prepping herself. As she got her claws out, he nodded at her to do it. As she went to stab him, he rolled to the side and quickly recovered.

"Why did you move? I thought you wanted me to do that." Malia asked.

"I did; something in my head clicked and I just reacted." Stiles asked

Whatever was left of the nogitsune's powers didn't want its host to get damaged. Stiles isn't going to be putting together puzzles now, he is going to be one of the pieces.


End file.
